


Wrongtale

by PocoCoconut



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocoCoconut/pseuds/PocoCoconut
Summary: Have you heard the story? The story of Undertale? Well, this time instead of Frisk falling down into the Underground Kyla does! What will end up happening in this new tale?





	Wrongtale

      Long time ago when the humans and monsters lived in prosperity, there was one particular monster who had fallen in love with a human. He watched her everyday sometimes by chance and sometimes on purpose.

      One day while the girl was out in the forest picking flowers for her dying mother and noticed that something or someone was following her. She decided to go deeper into the forest to make sure if it was following her. She constantly looked back and saw the shadow a few feet behind her every time. She laughed until noticed the sun was going down, so she hurried back from the path she came from. Unfortunately it got dark in a matter of seconds and realized that she had gotten lost.

      She knew that whoever was following her was still right behind her. She suspected it to be a monster because not even someone with great eyes could see through this insane darkness. "Hello? I know you're here so can you help me get back home?" After a few seconds she felt something grasp her hand and lead her back. She finally saw the town lights closing in and saw the monster's silhouette but couldn't get a good look. Before the light could fully embrace him, he let go of her hand and retreated back into the forest.

      The next day the human girl met a handsome young boy. "I helped you get back from the woods yesterday." He whispered. The girl gasped and told him she thought it was a monster who had helped her. The boy took her to a private place and transformed into his true form. The girl gasped but to his surprise she didn't run away. She looked... Mesmerized. From that day on, the two always met each other everyday at the edge of the woods. He taught her all kinds of magic and taught her codes so they could communicate to each other without anyone knowing what they were talking about.

      Suddenly war broke out between the humans and monsters. Despite that though, they still met each other everyday without thinking about the consequences. One day, while the two were together they got caught by the humans who despised monsters. Luckily for them, the girl's brother was leading the crowd and didn't want to see her crying. He decided not to kill the monster but crippled him instead, so he could never disguise himself as a human and ruined his true form too. "Never meet that wretched disgusting beast ever again." Her brother warned them. The monster ran away but told her he would think of something so they could live together.

      A few months later, the girl realized she had their baby inside her womb and knew she had to run away or else the town would kill it before it could come out. She packed a few clothes and food, then ran away in the middle of the night. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl and gave it all her love, cherishing her. She decided to go look for her monster, but she had to put the baby in a temporary home while she did. She found a family at the other side of the forest and told them she would be back as soon as possible to get her back. What the girl didn't know was that all the monsters were banished into the Underground.

      The girl never found her monster and she herself was never found.


End file.
